Another End
by Persephone5065
Summary: This is an alternative ending to Twilight. What would have happened if she didn't get away from Alice and Jasper at the airport? When she met Edward? What would they do? Just read please.


I stared at the offending cell phone, unable to move any of my limbs. Maybe they were frozen in fear, for fear was pulsing within me, something alive and terrible. My brain told me not to panic, that panicking would just make everything worse now, especially if I would need every ounce of my logic to stay alive, and keep my mother alive.

First thing I have to do though is decide what to do. Yet it is deifficult to think when one is under extreme pressure. I don't do well under pressure. I put a hand to my temple, suddenly nauseus and no to mention on the verge of hysteria. I don't want my mother to get caught up in all of this. This is, after all, none of her fault. I couldn't possibly live with myself if anything happened to her.

After a few seconds I managed to steady myself, and the impulse to scream had passed, I assessed my situation again. I didn't have a lot of time, Alice would want to know where my mom was, and what we talked about. This new change of plans make things more difficult for all of us. We were running out of options fast. _I _was running out of options fast. If I don't do what James said my mom would die a horrible, painful death. I squeezed my eyes shut and refused to think about that, but it somehow made it in my mind anyway. On the other hand, if I went, then I would just be trading my life for Mom's. Was that really better? I thought of Edward then, and the tears barely contained within my eyes spilled out. Edward. Was it really possible to feel so full of love and despair at the same time? I thought of his perfectly formed lips, hard and unyielding against mine, cool but had the ability to make my heart stop. Then I thought of his eyes, his lovely amber eyes, rimmed with black, full of concern, of love, of fear. I felt emotions tearing at my gut.

I forced Edward out of my mind. I had to do what I had to do. Sometimes sacrifices are necessary. I wasn't about to take a chance with my mom's life.

"Bella?" Alice called just as I was going back to the main room.

"I'm here." I came through the doorway and gave her a small weak smile that I didn't feel at all.

"Are you all right?" I could tell she was suspicious. I reminded myself that I had to get through Alice and Jasper first.

"Yes. Yes, I am," I said as calmly as I could. "Mom is still in Florida with Phil, they are both fine."

Jasper came in right then. I didn't miss the look Alice shot him. She clearly didn't believe me. Jasper's expression did not change. I felt a twinge of annoyance. These vampires were my friends, for the most part, but their ability to conceal their thoughts and emotions disburbed me. It is very bad for me at this moment.

I turned around and sat down in one of the armchairs by the window, pretending to look exhausted and desolated, which wasn't hard because I didn't feel too chipper in the first place. The two vampires were standing in the midle of the room, communicating in an impossible speed. I couldn't understand them but I had an inkling at what they might be talking about. Besides, right before I tell a lie, and even when I was done with the lie, I always felt hot and uncomfortable. Today, however, I hoped with all my heart that my face, or my pulse, for that matter, wouldn't give me away, because my mom's life depends on my ability to act right now. I felt a bead of swear roll down the side of my neck. Not good.

After a while Alice walked over and sat down gracefully in the armchair beside me. She was quiet for a while. Then she looked me straight in the eyes. Damn.

"Bella, do you have something to tell me?" she asked gently.

"No, why would I?" I was slightly amazed that my tone didn't betray me just then.

"Think, Bella, you're safe, we wouldn't let anything happen to you. You don't have to worry," she glanced up at Jasper, all the way across the room. He got the message. So did I, a split second before a strange sense of laziness and peace washed over me. Jasper and his gift. I shook my head a little to shake off the wooziness.

"Bella," Alice's tone was a little more urgent now. I felt a little prickle of fear through my relaxed state.

"I, I can't tell, I don't have anything to tell," I said slowly, trying to hang on to my story.

I thought Alice was going to pry until I gave up, which I was on the verge of doing, what with Jasper\'s powers and Alice's trusting eyes, when she decided to let it go. I sighed inwardly with relief.

"All right then, Bella. We are leaving for the airport in half an hour. Hold on in there, Bella, Edward is coming. It will be okay."

I didn't count on the change in her voice, or the change of mood in the room. Oh no, they tricked me, I thought just as I drifted off to unconciousness under Jasper's influence and Alice's hypnotic voice.

When I came to the immediate thought was that my neck was sore like I slept the wrong way. I groaned and tried to sit up before I realized that I was alrealy sitting up. And that I was moving, in a car.

A cold hand covered mine soothingly. "Bella, you're awake." I opened my eyes. It was Alice. I was sitting in the back of the car, my head awkwardly resting against the headrest. I straightened and rubbed my neck absently. Then I remembered. I went completely still for a second. Of course Alice noticed.

"We are on our way to the airport," then she frowned, "but there's a lot of traffic, we might be late."

Late? I felt weirdly amused. Late with the crazy driving habits that Edward's family have? Then I was panicking. What was I going to do? If we were late then I have no time getting away from Alice and Jasper to meet James. I was sure Alice noticed my distress but she, as usual, gave nothing away. For the moment, I couldn't do anything but sit in the car and let the anxious feeling gnaw at me.

Then we were at the airport. My heart leapt at the idea of seeing Edward again, but the glimmer of hope was quickly extinguished when I remembered my mom's voice, full of despair. It was crowded inside, but my bodyguards kept me between them, not touching me but not giving me more than two feet of space on each side either. Perspiration glistened on my forehead. I wiped it off, not caring if my companions saw. I was completely out of ideas.

I had to do something, anything.

"Alice, I think I want breakfast," I told her as I eyed the monitor that announced the flights. Edward's flight was landing.

Jasper and I wandered around for a bit, looking for something I wanted to eat. At least he was actually pointing out stores, I was pretending to be interested. It was a good thing that Jasper kept a little more distance away from me. He was more cautious with his "cravings", but he was watching me closely just the same. But my luck changed for the better. Just then a large group of tourists came through a gate into the already crowded terminal. I seized my chance and ran, hoping against hope that Jasper hadn't seen the direction that I went. I had no other chance. I ran even though the chances of me escaping their watch was very slim. I didn't think though, but just ducked my way throughthe narrow openings of groups of people.

I risked a glance behind me. Nothing. They didn't seem to have caught up yet. I breathed a sigh of relief. Just as I was turning back though I collided with something very hard. It knocked the breath out of me. The collision, along with my worry and fatigue, made me temporarily unable to move. I tried to get my breath back, mumbling sorry to whomever I had hit, and stumbling forward.

Something caught my arm. Something cold and firm.

"Bella." Edward's musical voice rang in my ear.


End file.
